


3- First time

by Eliott_Rust



Series: NSFW OTP Challenge [3]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 09:25:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6977617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliott_Rust/pseuds/Eliott_Rust





	3- First time

**3- First time**

 

There were chicks that Rolfo fucked even if they did not appeal to him in any way, but that night, the very first time Olivia worked for Don Corneo, the young man thought he’d never be able to take his eyes off of the new girl.

She had very short hair, which he usually regarded as a particularly masculine style, but it suited her so well he suddenly couldn’t remember what he didn’t like in women with short hair. Her skin was very dark, her lips painted in a burgundy red colour, and she wore just a subtle golden eye shadow that brought light on her soft, rounded, and somewhat still childish features. Her legs seemed to know no end, and she had a very womanly silhouette, with a thin waist but full hips.

As soon as she had entered the lobby where Corneo’s men were gathered to check on her, Rolfo stood up.

“-That one’s mine, ragazzi.”

No one dared to object – He wasn’t their leader at that time, but displeasing him often led to useless brawling between him and the others. Even though Manolo and especially Corneo himself managed to keep him and his bad temper in line most of the time, putting oneself between the sianese guy and a woman who obviously turned him on when the Don wasn’t around was plain suicide.

“-Fine, just have fun, dude, there are other nice chicks in here, y’know.”

Sailor wasn’t afraid of him, he was used to fighting in bars all around the world, but he couldn’t care less. A nice chick was a nice chick, a blowjob was a blowjob, and any of the Honeybee’s hostesses would please him just the same.

Olivia was a little surprised at Rolfo’s eagerness, acting as if she was a property of some sort, his hand already on her wrist. She definitely would have to get used to being merchandise to those men. She forced a smile.

“-You like me, sweetheart? I’m glad.”

All she earned was a cold smirk.

“-Come. I’ll show you around.”

He caught her by the arm and led her to the brothel’s corridor, naming the rooms one after the other.

“-You’ve seen them all already? Did Lucia explain everything?”

She was nervous. He was probably testing her. She swallowed hard.

“-Yeah, yeah, I guess. The Blue Room has mirrors on the ceiling, the group room is for parties…”

He cut her.

“- Fine, I see you’ve learnt your little lesson. I’ll just introduce you to the rest, then, _bellissima_.”

He opened the door to the Queen’s room, and closed it behind them. He stared at her with an unreadable expression for a few seconds, and Olivia took advantage of this to take a closer look at the guy.

He wasn’t very tall, but had a pleasing face. His dark wavy hair almost reached his shoulders, and his skin was lightly sun-kissed, which was quite a strange sight to see in the slums. He was a handsome guy, and Olivia considered herself lucky for a first “client”, or sort of. He was good looking, yes, but what stood out even more were his eyes. They were truly stunning, dark indigo with a hint of purple, depending on the light, with dark, thick, long eyelashes framing them. She wondered where he came from, but his little accent was enough of an hint : one thing was sure, he wasn’t born there. If she found him physically pleasant to look at, his aura, however, was cold, disturbing, and Olivia felt less and less at ease as time passed without any word being said.

Finally, he pushed her aside lightly and motioned for her to follow him –to the bed. 

“-There, there are always two of us either in the staff room or outside the inn. If you ever get in trouble with a client –someone would doesn’t understand the rules, who is violent or that you think could become threatening, there is a button under the cupboard of each bedside table. Push it, we rush here within five minutes and kick the guy’s ass. But don’t call us without a good reason, or we’ll kick your ass instead, capito, _bellissima_?”

He caressed her cheek with a vicious smile. Olivia suddenly felt like her stomach was eating itself out. She could only repress a shiver. Rolfo went to sit in an armchair in a corner of the room, and Olivia braced herself. He was a little too silent for her taste, his gaze was piercing, she _knew_ he was aware of how nervous she must have been, and yet he did nothing to ease her discomfort. Instead, he stared at her mutely. Finally, a single word went past his lips, as she didn’t seem to understand what she was supposed to do:

“-Well ?”

The young woman was frozen on her spot, and she summoned all the strength she had to get closer to the guy. He had her kneeling in front of him. Graceful hands shyly started to rub his chest, finding their way under his khaki wife-beater, discovering warm flesh. Blindly exploring his skin with her fingertips, she noticed he had a few scars over his ribs. She looked at his face, hoping for some direction, anything, but his eyes weren’t of any help, and he still didn’t say a word. She hesitantly dragged her right hand over his crotch, before tentatively undoing his belt. Eager to get it on with and to end things, she cautiously palmed his length through his boxers. A part of herself was happily pleased at what she found, but she immediately put that part down. Her lips kissed the tender skin and she engulfed him in slow motion. Rolfo sank back in the fluffy cushions of the armchair, mumbling a curse in a language what she suddenly realized was sianese, the same idiom that her mother’s neighbours spoke. She thought she was doing quite good as he remained still for a while, sighing deeply, his eyes closed.

But suddenly, a strong hand on the back of her head startled her, and all she could do was close her eyes when he started pushing himself farther in her mouth. He went slow, and gave her time to adjust, but his intention was clear enough to trigger panic in her lovely mahogany eyes. Tears started to form in the corners of Olivia’s eyes as she did her best to repress her gag reflex. Time stood still, ages seemed to pass every time the man’s shaft dived into her throat. She managed not to cry, but she felt her make-up fading when beads of sweat started to roll on her forehead. Maybe it didn’t last very long, but this, Olivia couldn’t tell. He finally released her head and she pulled back, inhaling deeply and coughing. His indigo orbs never left her face. She scouted closer again, afraid of what he could do if she displeased him, and went back to blowing him. He lit a cigarette and acted as if she wasn’t even there, but she could tell by his reddened cheeks that what happened before had turned him on badly. However, she couldn’t bring herself to deep throat him again, even though he really scared her. She tried her best to make him come instead. His sudden lack of interest terrified her more than she would have imagined.

By the time he ended his smoke, Olivia had thrown him off the edge. Rolfo came in her mouth without any verbal warning, only grabbing her by the shoulder when he was about to lose it. She swallowed and kissed his lower abdomen out of habit, then cursed herself for unrequited intimacy.

“-Hmmm, so, was it good enough?”

Rolfo ran his hand through his hair, having put back a blank look on his face.

“-Hm.”

He adjusted himself a little and rose to his feet, heading for the bed. He let himself fall on the mattress which creaked weakly from overuse. He rested on his right side, still staring at the young woman with his watchful gaze, pleasure-dilated pupils making his eyes look even more appealing. He sure was a beautiful motherfucker. Now at least, Olivia knew he had enjoyed what she did before. The idea was enough to bring her a little comfort and self assurance. She came to him.

“-Strip.”    

Leather belts fell one after the other from her shoulders, and slid over dark skin. Standing in front of the bed wearing nothing but her underwear, Olivia proceeded to crawl over the young man, bringing her face close to his. She noticed he wore a little too much perfume, but the scent wasn’t unpleasing. Silence fell again on the room, Olivia’s heart was pounding in her ears, she was afraid that Corneo’s lapdog would notice that he really scared the shit out of her, and either took advantage of this, or get upset. Neither option was reassuring. They looked at each other and he turned his head away, their lips too close for comfort. Two calloused hands finally made their way to Olivia’s panties, dragging them down in one swift motion. No wonder he was experienced, but she doubted he would be concerned enough by her to give her any kind of pleasure.

Olivia decided that if she had to fuck this guy, at least he could show some skin. She pulled his wife-beater up, but he stopped her mid-motion.

“-No.”

He reached for a condom in a box stored in one of the nightstands. The little burst of enthusiasm that Olivia tried to have was cut short by his harsh refusal. She suddenly felt very sad, and very self conscious. She truly was merchandise, he was _fully clothed_ and she was naked, and they didn’t even know each other’s names.

_Of course you’re a fuck toy, what were you expecting, princess dumb?_

Olivia was mad at herself. She knew where she stepped foot in when entering the Honeybee’s. And obviously, if she hadn’t understood that well enough, that guy was doing a fine job at reminding her.

“-Absolutely no unsafe sex, no matter how much the guy wants to tip you, got it? I guess you’ve been warned already.”

A nod was the only answer she gave him. She helped him put the condom, in a desperate hope to remain grounded and professional, but her heart was on the brink of sinking. He let her, and then slid softly into her warmth. He started slow, but it didn’t last. He rolled her over, spreading her legs more than she thought was possible, and rode her roughly. The whole situation was so uncomfortable that Olivia almost forgot to feign pleasure. He laughed.

“-You gotta do better than that for the customers, sai? No one will fall for such a bad acting.”

His statement earned an undignified look from Olivia. He knew, he didn’t care, and wait, wait, was he just … _Training_ her for the job? Perhaps he never even had any interest in her since the beginning.

Olivia felt ashamed like never before. He commanded her to stand on all fours, and took her doggy-style.

“-Say, got anything against anal sex?”

Her eyes widened and she heard him chuckle as he felt her tense up. Olivia thought she would really spend an awful moment. However, for once, he reassured her.

“-Relax. If you’re not into it, just make it clear with customers, ok? Girls here set their own limits. As long as you’re good with the basics…”

The tone of his voice was so detached, even if he was screwing her like mad, that Olivia couldn’t take it anymore. Heavy sobs escaped from her shivering form, her cheeks wet with big tears. She had had sex with bastards before, but never like this one. He slapped her on the butt. Hard.

“-Oh come on, don’t be a cry baby. This is the real world, you know. Come on. Touch yourself. I want to see you come for real.”

She obeyed, mechanically. It took ages but to her shame, Corneo’s man was good. Her orgasm was painful, shameful, and she sobbed all along. He came inside her, withdrew without any kind of concern, and immediately left for the adjacent bathroom.

When the guy came back, tears were still rolling freely on Olivia’s face. She lifted her eyes to look him in the face. To Olivia, if she couldn’t hold his gaze, Corneo’s dog would have won. The young man looked as if nothing had just happened, well dressed again, disturbing handsomeness and cool composure all over his features.

“-Get yourself together. Take a shower. Come back down.”

He lit a cigarette and offered it to her. She snorted and took a drag with a shaky hand.

“- Well… I guess I’ll see you again. What’s your name?

-O… Olivia.

-Ciao, Olivia. Don’t make the customers wait.”

The door slammed behind him, and she totally fell apart when she realized the kind of guy that was supposed to ensure her safety from now on.

“-You asshole. Dirty motherfucker. Son of a bitch.”

 

 


End file.
